The invention described herein relates to a method and apparatus for recording or forwarding messages from visitors who physically visit a residence or building, and more particularly to an enhancement to a doorbell system which allows a visitor to leave an audio message if the resident or occupant is not present or willing to answer the door.
Many different modes exist which people may employ to communicate amongst themselves. These modes include telephonic communications, e-mail, fax, electronic pages, or even the written letter. With regards to telephonic communications, certain enhancements may be provided such as voice messaging systems which allow a party who is calling another to leave a recorded audio message if the person they are calling does not answer. These voice messaging systems may be located with the telephone or may be part of a telephone network.
In the event that a person wishes to physically visit a home or building, these structures are usually equipped with some sort of signaling device, such as a doorbell, to notify the resident or occupant that someone is outside. If after employing the doorbell, it is apparent that the resident or occupant is not currently in the home or building, or chooses not to answer the door, it may be desirable to provide some sort of notification that they had paid a visit. If the visiting party is not carrying a pen and paper, there may not be any way to tell the resident or occupant that they had indeed visited.
The inventor has recognized that certain characteristics of voicemail systems which currently exist may be employed in order to provide a messaging system for visitors to a home or building. Further, the inventor has recognized that a system may be provided which allows a visitor to contact the resident or occupant of the building through forwarding technology incorporated into telephone systems.
Described herein is a system and method for storing or directing audio messages received from parties who physically visit a home, building or business. Included in the system may be a visitor interface which includes user actuated switches. These switches may be employed to establish and terminate an audio connection. Also included in the user interface may be the speaker for broadcasting audio information, a microphone for receiving audio messages from the visitor, or an indicator light which indicates whether the system is turned off or the telephone line is busy.
In connection with the visitor interface may be a message processing system which includes a controller device that detects activation of the switches on the interface and processes audio signals transmitted to and from the interface. The controller may also be in connection with a telephonic switch through which a connection may be established over a telephone network. A connection between the interface and the controller may be established through direct electrical means or through the use of wireless signals. The controller may include the functionality to dial a preprogrammed number and provide for the transmission and record of audio signals between the interface and a destination telephone number.
In operation, a visitor to a home, building, or business depresses a notification device such a doorbell to provide notice of their presence. If there is no response, to the doorbell, and the indicator light indicates that the system is operational, the visitor may then actuate a switch located on the interface in order to activate the voice messaging system. Upon activation, the controller may dial a preprogrammed telephone number and establish a telephonic connection with a preferred destination. Once this connection is established, the visitor will be notified and then may speak through the microphone 64 which transmits the audio message via the telephonic connection to the desired destination. When a visitor has completed the audio message, another switch may be actuated in order to terminate the telephonic connection.
In one aspect of the invention, a voice messaging system for the home, building, or business may be the desired destination. In order to reach a remotely located voice messaging system, the number programed into the controller and used to establish a telephonic connection, may be the telephone number for the physical location of the building or home. As is typical procedure for the operation of a voice messaging system, if a user of a telephone dials the number for the connection which they are using, a busy signal may be detected. In the situations where a voice messaging system is employed, a detected busy signal will automatically route the incoming telephone call to the voice messaging system. In accordance with the present invention, at this point, the visitor would then be able to leave a audio message on the occupant""s voice messaging system.
In another aspect of the invention, a programmable interface in connection with the controller provides the ability to program different telephone numbers into the messaging system and to activate and deactivate the system. A system user may be able to program a forwarding number into the system such that when a visitor activates the system, the forwarding number is dialed and two-way communication can be established between the occupant, who is currently away, and the visitor.
In another aspect of the invention, the communications system may act as an extension on a telephone line which includes other telephones. All of the telephones including the messaging system may be tied into a switch for the building and as such when the visitor is leaving the message, an outgoing connection is not possible. The indicator on the visitor interface may indicate this.
In yet another aspect of the invention, all of the telephones in the building are connected through the visitor messaging system which is, in turn, connected to the telephone network. All incoming and outgoing audio communications are routed through the messaging system. Further incorporated into the messaging system is an intercom module which provides for the direct communication between the user interface and any of the telephones on the same telephone line. The intercom system may further include the call waiting functionality which provides notification to a telephone already in use that a visitor wishes to establish audio communications.
A direct line of communication may also be established between the visitor and the occupant through use of a separate telephone line for the doorbell system. Upon activation, the visitor may call the telephone line of the building and if the call is not answered it may be forwarded, like any other call received, to a voice message system or a forwarding number. If an answering machine is employed, this may be used to pick up a call and record a message.